


Changing fate

by Emerys_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/F, F/M, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord Ravenclaw, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: Returning to his muggle family after his fifth year, Harry is truly depressed after loosing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries.  But unbeknown to Harry, months before his godfather had put quite a few surprises in store for him and the wizarding world.From the moment Harry turns sixteen fate's design and someone's nefarious plans are ruined.  Harry gains new allies and discovers more enemies.





	1. Start of the War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and everything contained belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not receive any money for the fanfiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Readers, I hope you like this first chapter of changing fate. I wanted it to be a different take on the whole theme of lordship in the Harry Potter verse. There a lot of surprises and shake ups coming, so please leave a comment at the bottom and let me know what you think.

 

_Harry Potter_

 

Harry sat quietly aboard the Hogwarts Express as it sped him away from his fifth year at Hogwarts and back to his magic hating relatives.  He was sitting in a compartment with his best friends as they argued amongst themselves, completely oblivious to the fact they had already scared away Neville and Ginny.

Now he was essentially alone with Ron and Hermione who were too busy to pay him much attention, Harry let himself be overwhelmed by his thoughts in months.  Despite how dangerous his past years at Hogwarts had been, he easily considered this year the worst he ever had at Hogwarts so far; banned from Quidditch by the same toad of a witch that tortured him during detentions before finally ending with the tragedy at the Ministry.

Mere weeks ago Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black, had been murdered right in front of him by Bellatrix Lestrange.  He had watched in stunned horror as Sirius’s own cousin pushed him into the veil, thereby ripping away the closest thing he had to a father.  The worst thought that continuously hurtled through his mind was the fact his death was entirely avoidable. 

Harry had been tricked by Voldemort into thinking that he had captured Sirius and was torturing him inside the Ministry of Magic.  So without consulting anybody or even thinking it through, Harry and a select group of his friends raided the Ministry of Magic in an attempt to save his godfather.  Rather than finding an injured Sirius being violently questioned by deatheaters, they found themselves trapped in an ambush.  In a cruel twist of fate, Sirius arrived at the Ministry to try and save Harry which ended up costing him his life.  Instead of rescuing his godfather, Harry’s rash actions resulted in Sirius’ death.

After being escorted back to Hogwarts by the Order’s members, Dumbledore whisked him away to his office whilst the rest of his friends sort medical treatment with Madam Pomfrey.  Harry sat in front of his headmasters desk listening to Dumbledore finally explain why Voldemort was after him and why he avoided Harry all year when he was asking for help. 

After listening to Dumbledore explain the blasted prophecy, how he had known that both he and Voldemort were connected and how he knew such a connection could be manipulated Harry had felt something snap.

 

_Flashback_

 

_“You mean to tell me that after finding all of this out y-you kept it to yourself?!”  Harry asked quickly jumping out of his chair as fury overrode him.  “Why didn’t you explain before about my scar and how we were connected?  Why would you keep pushing me away when I came to you for help all year?”_

_Dumbledore sighed around the sherbet lemon he was eating.  “Even now you are too young to understand my boy but my hands are tied.  As for your second question, with Voldemort gaining more influence over you I thought it too risky for both our sakes to be in the same room.  That is why I asked Professor Snape to teach you Occlumency.  If you had tried harder my boy, perhaps Sirius would still be here today.”_

_Harry stumbled back as though Dumbledore had physically struck him.  Recovering quickly as his fury resurged threatening to completely overwhelm him.  “SNAPE AND I HATE EACH OTHER!  HE COULDN’T TEACH ME BASIC POTIONS DURING FIRST YEAR!  HOW THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO TEACH ME SOMETHING AS COMPLICATED AS MIND MAGIC?”_

_“His name is Professor Snape, Harry, and he is one of the best practitioners of mind magic in Britain.  He was easily the best choice.”  Dumbledore rebutted not seeming concerned with the rampaging teen in front of him._

_Harry growled at Dumbledore’s pathetic attitude.  “JUST BECAUSE **SNAPE** IS GOOD AT IT DOESN’T MEAN THAT HE COULD TEACH ME IT!  AND HE MIGHT BE GOOD BUT YOU ARE ALSO A MASTER AT IT, YOU SHOULD’VE TAUGHT ME!  YOU BETRAYED BOTH ME AND SIRIUS!” _

 

_End Flashback_

 

With each second that he sat aboard the Hogwarts' red steam engine, Harry found himself falling further and further into a depressed state.  While the realisation of returning to the Dursley family was normally enough to get him a bit down it was nothing to how he was feeling now.  He knew that he would probably never completely trust Dumbledore again but he knew he was right about one thing.  Sirius was gone because of his mistakes.

“Harry?” 

He tore his gaze away from the window to take in the concerned frown on his best friend’s face.  “Sorry Hermione, did you say something?” 

From the moment they returned from the Ministry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna had all tried multiple times to speak with him.  However, after a while of being presented with one worded answers and blank stares, they took a step back giving him some space; having understood his lack of interest in conversation, without having to make him say the words and effectively pushing them away, meant a lot to him. 

He knew that they were trying to help but he wasn’t sure he wanted their assistance in feeling better or working anything through.  As far as he was concerned, because he’s the reason that Sirius died he didn’t deserve to feel better.

“Oh…it was nothing important.”  She replied with an unconvincing smile, placing the book she was previously reading on the seat to her left.  “Ron was trying to say goodbye before he went to find Ginny, but when you didn’t respond he left.  So once we were alone I kept trying…I thought…you might want to talk before we reach the station.”

Harry felt guilt curl up inside his stomach at the look of hope in Hermione’s eyes.  He opened his mouth to speak but it snapped shut quickly.  He knew that if they talked about his recent mistakes Hermione would try telling him that it wasn’t his fault; which was something that he just wasn’t ready to hear.  Yet he knew that for his friend’s sake he would have to say something.

“I’m fine Hermione.  But there was something that I wanted to ask you before you go back to your parents.”

At his words Hermione’s back straightened instantly.  Again the nagging sensation of guilt swirled within him; one of the biggest reasons Hermione was looking like she just received praise from Snape was that he had been ignoring one of his best friends.

“How are you feeling?  I know that after coming back from…t-that when we got there…”  Harry stuttered as images of Hermione fighting Lucius Malfoy flashed before his eyes.  Despite his difficulty to ask Hermione a simple question, he surprisingly felt slightly better at being on the receiving end of Hermione’s warm smile.  It was almost as though she knew what was flying through his mind.

“We really should be talking about how you are, but I’m used to you by now.”  She said teasingly nudging his knee with her own in an attempt to remove the tension their conversation could rapidly bring.  “I’m fine Harry a little sore but I’m fine.”

He could hear the sincerity of Hermione’s words but he still felt really bad.  Once they arrived in the middle of the Death Eater’s ambush, Harry and his friends were forced into duels, unknowingly waiting for the Order to arrive with backup.  While Harry knew the injuries his friends sustained could be worse, it didn’t make him feel much better; Luna had the bones in her wrist shattered, Ron had been temporarily blinded, Hermione had been on the wrong end of a slashing curse and Neville had a severe concussion.  Harry was just glad that Madam Pomfrey had been able to heal them relatively quickly.

“Good.”  Harry nodded towards his bushy haired friend not quite believing her despite her frank and nice words; even a blind person could see the Gryffindor wince every time she stood up or stretched.  Madam Pomfrey did say that while the slashing curse to her stomach may have been healed, it will be tender for at least another couple of weeks.

“Why did Ron want to see Ginny?  We have to be pretty close to the station now and they’ll be living together until we head back.” 

Hermione glanced out of the door to their compartment.  “He’s grown rather protective lately and didn’t seem to like the idea that she was alone.”

“What do you mean?”  Harry asked.  Since Ginny arrived for her first year, Ron had always kept an eye on his only sister but he had never been this determined about her safety before. 

The brunette turned away from the door, clearly surprised by his question.  “Harry, surely you’ve noticed that Ron has grown exceptionally more protective, particularly of Ginny and us.”

“Sorry.”  He murmured with a shrug not quite sure what she was referring to.

Hermione just waved off his apology.  “I didn’t notice it myself until this morning, but if you think about it the evidence is all there.  I mean, insisting that we travel in groups and not letting strangers sit near us is one thing considering Voldemort’s return, but trying to ward off Malfoy and his gang using the stinging hex just because they are in the vicinity is another.”

Harry could feel his lips twitch in amusement of his other best friend’s actions.  He had learnt the hard way many times to never get on the wrong side of a Weasley; their fury was unparalleled. 

“I can’t believe I missed that.  What happened exactly?”

Hermione’s face lit up as she shuffled forward in her seat, excitement radiating off her.  “Ron hurled a stinging hex at Malfoy’s face because he was heading towards us this morning before breakfast.  When I questioned him, he just grunted saying that he didn’t want to take chances with ‘ _the blonde ferret.’_ ”

“Is that why Ron got yelled at by McGonagall?”  Harry asked with a small giggle.  He could vaguely recall the stern transfiguration professor cornering Ron before they left but he had been rather distracted.

“Yeah.  She told him that when he returns next year, he has a week worth of detentions.”

Harry’s giggles evolved into a loud snort just as Ron arrived back in their compartment.

“What’s going on here?  You look like you’re enjoying yourself Harry.”  Ron said beaming at them before moving over to sit next to Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he noticed how close his two best friends were sitting but decided not to bring it up yet.  Either they weren’t completely aware and it might get awkward or they weren’t ready to talk about it yet.  “Yeah.  Hermione was just telling me about your run in with Malfoy at breakfast this morning.”

The moment the word Malfoy left his lips, Ron’s ginger eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes glazed over.

“Well the ferret had it coming besides we all know he bloody deserves it.”  Ron spat out folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione giggled.  “He might deserve it Ron for all the things he does or says to us but he was just heading into the Great Hall for breakfast when you hexed him.”

“Oh Harry, can’t believe you missed it.  It was amazing!  And because of that I’ve got a new happy memory for my patronus charm.  When the hex hit him, he jumped into the air squealing like an angry niffler with a bright red face.  I tell ya right now, that it brought to mind happy memories of our fourth year.”  Ron said his previously irritated face melting away.  “MALFOY - THE AMZAING BOUNCING FERRET!”  Ron declared happily as he began to chuckle, forced to hold onto his sides as though he was afraid he might bust a rip otherwise.

Feeling slightly better, Harry enjoyed the rest of the trip back to King’s Cross Station talking a little more with his friends.  They spoke about their plans over the break and like last year, Ron and Hermione were both being escorted to Grimmauld Place for their safety.  Ron wasn’t exactly keen on this plan as Mrs Weasley had already owled their lists of chores. 

Last time Harry had been furious at the Order and even his friends for getting to be at Grimmauld Place whilst he was stuck with the Dursleys.  However, now he wasn’t sure he could be back without allowing his memories of Sirius to overwhelm him.  Refusing to return into his earlier depressive state with his friends in front of him, Harry pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. 

After reaching the station, the trio gathered their things and left the Hogwarts Express amidst the hordes of their fellow students all aiming for the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  Once finally making it through, Harry made his goodbyes to Hermione and Ron with promises of staying in touch.  Harry knew in his heart that they’d try but the Order probably wouldn’t let them in fear of anything being intercepted by Death Eaters or bloody Skeeter.

Seeing his friends leave, Harry took a deep breath before dragging his trunk over to his massively large and annoyed looking uncle. 

 

-0-

 

For the first couple of weeks after leaving Hogwarts, Harry found himself sliding back into a familiar pattern of completing his daily chores whilst his Aunt and Uncle barked orders and insulted him.  Normally Harry would yearn to be anywhere else than being stuck with his muggle relatives, but for the first time in his life he felt that in a way he deserved the bad treatment. 

On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Harry was staring blankly out his bedroom window.  Even though he knew Dumbledore wouldn’t let anyone contact him for fear of Death Eaters getting hold of information, he still felt a bit disappointed.  It felt like they were snubbing him, especially since he knew that Dumbledore assigned guards from the order to watch the house. 

Feeling his annoyance rise thinking of Dumbledore, a soft beeping sound echoed from Dudley’s old alarm clock signalling the start of his birthday and distracting him from thinking about the Headmaster.

“Happy Birthday Harry.”  He whispered to himself.

As Harry was taking in the stars, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of night time on Privet Drive, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  Turning towards the dark figure soaring over the muggle houses, Harry figured it had to be an owl and with that realisation he felt a spark of happiness ignite in his chest.  Despite his errors at the end of fifth year his friends didn’t forget his birthday. 

Sure enough a large tawny owl swooped over number three Privet Drive before flying directly for his window.  In preparation for the owl, Harry quickly bolted to the window and threw it open just in time for the owl to fly in.  Without considering who owned the unknown owl, Harry moved over to the bird and removed the large parcel tied to its leg.

Even with his curiosity mounting over his parcel Harry moved over to his trunk to get one of Hedwig’s owl treats for the tawny owl.   After retrieving his small stash of owl treats, feeling slightly guilty for not replenishing them last time he was in Diagon Alley, Harry gave one to the tawny owl before putting them back in his trunk.  Once it had finished with the treat, the owl dramatically opened its wings and flew through his open window.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Harry tore away the brown wrapping to reveal an expensive looking black rectangular box with silver stitching.  Running his hands over the soft leather, Harry was completely shocked as normally his friends just sent letters or food in a plain cardboard box. 

Suddenly desperate to know what’s inside, Harry removed the lid and grinned looking inside.  The inside had obviously been magically altered to hold more as there were five different sized presents in varying states of wrapping.  Grinning widely at how wonderful his friends were, Harry dug in and started unwrapping.

He had been given a large red and gold birthday cake and an assortment of food from the Weasleys, Fred and George got him three of their newest test products, a new chess set from Ron and a gold watch from Hermione.  While he loved his birthday presents it was the one from Remus that truly shocked him; Remus had sent him a small ring box with two rings hovering peacefully inside and a very brief card.

 

_Happy Birthday Harry!  Sorry you’re stuck at the Dursleys, but you won’t be there much longer.  Make sure you put the rings on as soon as you can and I’ll see you really soon._

_\- Remus_

 

Knowing that Remus wouldn’t send him anything dangerous, Harry picked up and inspected the first ring; it was a sturdy dull red ring with an emblem emblazoned on the top.  The ring felt warm and vibrated slightly in his hands as he carefully placed it on his right hand.  The moment it fell in place, a rush of magic enveloped his body making his eyes widen in surprise. 

Slowly the magic receded back to the ring leaving Harry trying to desperately trying to catch his breath.  Despite having no idea what Remus had done to the rings to cause that, he couldn’t find himself to be angry at his ex-professor.  The magic from the ring may have been intense but it was also warm and kinda made Harry feel loved and protected.  Even now that the effect finished Harry could still feel it radiating from the ring.

Without giving it another thought Harry reached over and picked up the last ring.  It was dark green and like the first had some kind of emblem on top, but was slightly slimmer.  Secretly hoping that it had a similar reaction, Harry jammed it on next to the red one.  Instantly a rolling wave of magic surged from the ring bathing the room in a green light.  Again once the magic returned to the ring, Harry was left breathless as though his old Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, had put him through hours of practise. 

Looking down at the two rings sitting on his fingers, Harry couldn’t help comparing them.  While the red ring reminded him of how he felt spending last holidays with Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys, the dark green one was different.  It just felt like pulsing power rushing over him, no real emotion, just magical power.

With one last look around at his presents, Harry started the process of hiding everything away from prying Dursley eyes.  He put all the wrapping in the bottom of the trunk so he could throw it away later along with his presents.  However, he made sure to put the food from the Weasleys safely away under the loose floorboard in his room.  Knowing that the Dursleys would probably accuse him of stealing the rings from a neighbour or something, Harry decided to put them safely away in his trunk with his other presents. 

However, when he tried to remove them they refused to even budge; even putting all his strength into removing them proved pointless as they continued to sit stubbornly but proudly on his fingers.  ‘ _Trust a Marauder to prank a birthday present.’_ Harry thought with a smirk.  Hoping that the Dursleys wouldn’t pay enough attention to him to see the rings, Harry climbed into bed before letting sleep sweep him away.

 

-0-

 

Harry groaned as the early morning light streamed through his small bedroom window and onto his face.  He didn’t want to get up as he had been having such a pleasant dream.  He dreamt that he was playing a muck around game of Quidditch with Sirius and the Weasleys, studying with Hermione and learning new pranking spells with Remus.  Even though these dreams may seem dull to many, to Harry they were pieces of his hopes of the peaceful family life he could have had.  

As the sound of the morning commuters leaving their homes assaulted his senses, Harry knew that he was fighting a losing battle.  Normally his Aunt would’ve woken him up hours ago to begin breakfast for the family.  Even though she apparently wanted to sleep in today, he knew he’d be punished if he hadn’t even started his daily chores. 

Accepting his fate, Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a massive pair of blue eyes an inch from his face.  Shooting out of his bed with an unmasculine yelp, Harry reached for his Holly wand that he kept on his bedside table.

Given current events, Harry had considered the possibilities of Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself barging into the Dursley’s home, but a tiny house elf was a surprise.  With his wand still outstretched Harry watched the tiny elf begin pacing nervously at the foot of his bed, wringing its hands and mumbling to itself. 

“Naughty Qibby…scares new Master…Qibby be in so much trouble she will…”

Using the elf’s distracted state to his advantage Harry took in his surprise houseguest.  She had an elongated face with a thin droopy nose, knobbly knees and sharply pointed ears.  What surprised Harry the most was that she was wearing a tailored dark red dress with tiny black cloth shoes.  Normally house elves bound to a family wore makeshift clothes like old pillowcases, yet the upset little elf before him was wearing better clothes than he had growing up with the Dursleys.

Seeing the elf start slapping her head Harry loudly cleared his voice in the hopes of getting her attention.  “Please do _not_ do that.”  Harry hated watching Dobby hurt himself when he thought he had done something his master wouldn’t like.  He wouldn’t let this elf do it either.

Instantly the house elf ceased hitting herself and looked up to Harry with miserable eyes.  “Buts Qibby upset Master Potter.”

Feeling a sense of dejavu, Harry lowered his wand and crouched down so he was eye level with Qibby and gave her a warm smile.  “You didn’t upset me Qibby, I was just surprised.  I’m normally alone here and as I don’t have a house elf I certainly wasn’t expecting to wake up to one.”

“Master Potter sure?”  Qibby asked fidgeting slightly with the hem on her dress.

Harry smirked at the constant reminders of his friend Dobby.  “Yes I’m sure but please don’t call me that, I’d rather be called Harry.”

Qibby’s smile morphed into a large grin as she bounced on the heels of her feet.  “Oh Master Harry is so nice.  Such a great wizard.”

“I’m not that great.”  Harry replied his traitorous mind flying back to Sirius.  Wanting to put that out of his mind, Harry swiftly chose another topic.  “What are you doing here Qibby?  Did your master send you?”

As house elves are well known for serving some of the oldest wizarding families, most of which are aligned with Voldemort and his agenda, he knew it was possible Qibby could’ve been sent to capture him; especially when he realised that house elf magic would allow her to pass through any wards Dumbledore might have placed over the house rather easily.  While she certainly looked innocent and appeared to be treated better than any pureblood’s elf he’s ever seen, he wouldn't make rush decisions again without thinking.  That’s one of the reasons why he lost Sirius.

“Qibby is here to serve Master Harry.”  She replied happily as her massive blue eyes sparkled. 

Harry startled at her answer, completely thrown.  People with house elves don’t send them to strangers to clean their houses, in fact they were rather selfish with their services.  “Umm…serve me?  Did someone ask you to?” 

Qibby shook her head.  “No.  It’s Qibby’s job to serve the new Lord Potter and take Master Harry to Potter Manor.”

Feeling that he was missing a massive piece of context here, Harry took a moment to carefully phrase his next statement as to not offend the potentially benign elf.

“Umm…Qibby I’m sorry but you can’t take me anywhere.  There are bad people after me and they’ll go to any lengths to hurt me.  As I’ve never heard of Potter Manor or even that my family had a lordship, I can’t risk it.”

Harry was pleased to see that rather than get upset Qibby looked thoughtful until she suddenly gave him another genuine smile.  “That is okay Master Harry.  Qibby understands that bad wizards are after Qibby’s Master Harry.  Qibby won’t take Master away but Master Harry can use the Lord Potter ring to port to Potter Manor himself.”

With his wand still in hand just in case, Harry looked at his new rings.  “These?”

Qibby nodded enthusiastically until her blue eyes widened in surprise getting a better look at his hand.  “Master Harry is two lords?  Oh, Master Harry is truly a wonderful wizard.”

Harry didn’t know much about the wizarding world’s political system but he thought he would’ve heard about Lords before now.  Sure there were some wizards that strutted around with their noses in the air thinking themselves better than the rest, like the pompous Draco Malfoy, but they more likely just jerks than Lords.

But no matter the numerous questions and doubts Harry had about Qibby and the rings, he knew that Remus wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.  Not to mention that considering the rings were with his birthday presents and he recognised Remus’s tidy scrawl he knew it was unlikely sent by his enemies posing as the werewolf.

Deciding to trust in Remus Harry gathered his courage and turned to Qibby.  “How do I use these rings to get to Potter Manor?”

“Oh Master Harry must touch the red one…the Lord Potter ring…then use the password… _Sanctus._ ”  Qibby revealed quietly whispering the password to activate what Harry assumed was a portkey.

Harry took a deep breath before following Qibby’s suggestion.

“Sanctus.”

 

-0-

 

_Rabastan Lestrange_

 

Rabastan Lestrange was sitting across the road from a large two storey home in outer London under a powerful disillusionment charm.  Wrapping his cloak around himself as a cold wind began picking up, Rabastan swore under his breath.  Normally he would also place a charm to keep him warm but many of the protective spells around the Westinburgh family home would register his presence.  He took enough of a risk with the disillusionment charm.

Since the battle at the Ministry, the Dark Lord had been furious for his plans to be interrupted.  They were meant to creep in and take the prophecy from Potter without any trace of them being there.  Instead several deatheaters were captured by the Order and imprisoned, the Dark Lord was seen by aurors and the incompetent Minister of Magic and the prophecy had been destroyed.

In retribution against the muggle-lover Dumbledore and his followers, the Dark Lord had organised several raids against his allies.  This was why Rabastan found himself on guard on a dead muggle street waiting for his partner.  The Westinburgh family were first as they helped Dumbledore during the first war and according to their sources have agreed again to help, but by the end of the week the Podmore, Jones, Wood and Longbottom families will follow. 

Hearing the signature crack-like whip of apparition, Rabastan got off the ground and moved over to the cloaked figure standing on the corner a few feet away.

“Hello brother, are we ready?”  His partner for tonight’s raid asked just before Rabastan could announce his presence.

With an irritated groan he removed the disillusionment charm.  “How’d you know I was here Rodolphus?  Under the charm you shouldn’t have been able to tell where I was.”

It may have been true that the charm wouldn’t grant complete invisibility, Rodolphus still shouldn’t have been able to know he was there.  As his brother he might’ve been able to sense his magical signature but at best that would only tell him he was in the vicinity rather than right next to him. 

“I could smell you.”  Came the witty reply with the hint of a smirk emerging on his cracked lips.  “Are we ready for tonight?  The sooner we get this over with the better.”

Rabastan nodded.  “Yes we are ready.  We shall need to work quickly though as someone has placed every detection charm and jinx I’ve heard of around the property.  We’ll need to cast nearly at the same time; I’ll take down enough of the shields for you to cast your curses through.”

Rodolphus grunted in acknowledgement as he ran his hand over his scar ridden face.  Rabastan couldn’t remember where his brother got most of them but he witnessed Moody give him the jagged purple scar that ran from his left temple to just under his nose.

“Still having trouble with Bella?”  Rabastan asked seeing the exhaustion on his brother.  Ever since Bella killed her blood-traitor cousin she had been having trouble with her magic and sanity.  Her body produced random bursts of raw magic thereby completely draining her body of energy in the process.  Their trusted healers couldn’t figure it out but it seemed like her magic was betraying her. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to leave her alone too long.”  Rodolphus muttered as he conjured his deatheater mask over his face.  “Let’s just do this.”

Following his brothers lead Rabastan conjured his own mask before beginning the process of stripping the Order’s safe house of its defenses.  Within minutes the Westinburgh family home was ravaged by deadly orange fire.  Without waiting to see the fiendfyre finish its job, the two Lestrange brothers swiftly apparated away as one of the Order’s safe houses was destroyed.

 


	2. Surprises and a Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at Potter Manor completely filled in awe at his ancestral roots, even getting to meet one of his early ancestors. However his somewhat famililar reunion is put on hold, when he needs to visit the goblins who have more surprises to throw at the Boy Who Lived.

Harry Potter – Potter Manor

Harry appeared before a large set of double doors that were big enough to fit a pair of rampaging hippogriffs through.  Feeling his insides return to their normal positions after the incredible rush of porting, Harry reached out and reverently touched the blackened wooden doors.  Being the last Potter and never getting to meet his family he'd always felt like there was something missing.  He had heard stories from people about what his Dad was like and how he had his Mom’s eyes but there was so many questions he still had.  Now that he’s standing in front of the house his father probably grew up in, his heart was practically racing.  With such anticipation flooding him Harry reached out a shaky hand to the golden door knobs.

“Is Master Harry ready to go in now?” 

Completely forgetting about Qibby, Harry yanked his hand back as he let out a squeal and spun around.  The little house elf was looking up at him with her head tilted to the side and her eyes filled with curiosity. 

“Is Master Harry okay?  Is Master Harry ready to go in?”

Seeing Qibby look at him as though he was a puzzle to figure out was only making him feel worse for being so stupid to forget the kind elf.  He was only here because she had encouraged it; of course Qibby was next to him.  

“Yes, let’s go in.”  Harry replied in a slightly deeper voice in an attempt to cover his embarrassment.

Moving to repeat his previous gesture, Harry reached out and opened the magnificent heavy doors.  On the other side of the Manor’s front doors was a long passageway comprised of white stone with some kind of bird engraved into its walls.  With each new step on the elegant polished wood floor Harry felt himself grow more excited.  For the first time he was finally home.

“Would Master Harry like to be taken on a tour?” 

Unable to deny his desire to see more Harry quickly agreed.

Faster than a speeding bludger, Qibby grabbed his hand and led him through Potter Manor leaving an awed Harry in her wake.  It turned out that Potter Manor was three-storeys and comprised of sandstone and mahogany infused with magic.  From the moment Harry stepped inside he could feel the air thick with magic, and the stone beneath his feet seemed to vibrate with it as though it was alive.

The first floor had a fully stocked kitchen with surfaces so clean they seemed to gleam, a dining room, a cosy guest chamber for welcoming visitors arriving by floo powder and the house elf chambers.  Looking briefly around Qibby’s home as not to pry, Harry was a little bit surprised that the circular room was so nice; the chambers were circular and airy with small beds lining the room, a large red dining table and even a bookcase filled with tomes.  Harry felt a ping of pride in his chest to see how much better his family treated house elves to other families.  Kreacher lived in a small pokey hole away from prying eyes and wasn’t treated the best by the Order and Dobby was regularly abused by the Malfoy family.  Harry just hoped that the Potter family didn’t keep the heads of deceased house elves on the wall like Sirius’s family did.

The second floor was obviously designed with guests in mind.  The west wing had a massive library that would put Hogwarts to shame and six private chambers with ornate furniture fit for royalty.   While the east wing featured a duelling chamber and potions laboratory filled with the appropriate items to make any potioneer warrior raging with jealousy.  Then finally was the top floor of the Mansion. 

The third floor is for the Potter family only and according to Qibby and had been warded as such.  The west wing had four massive bedrooms and parlour whilst the opposing wing had been completely sealed off and had been converted into the Lord’s private zone.  Unsure what could be so private that one of his ancestors would need an entire wing, Harry turned to Qibby in the hopes she could alleviate his curiosity.

Unfortunately, Qibby only shook her head miserably.  “Qibby is sorry Master Harry but Qibby does not know.”

Feeling bad for causing Qibby’s sadness, Harry knelt down and held out his hand to the small elf.  “Shall we find out together?”

Instantly Qibby’s demeanour shifted becoming bright as she beamed up at him with watery eyes and took his hand.

The wing seemed to be a blend of the other floors meshed together with the Lord’s bedroom, a library, potions lab and a study.  Each was equipped with impressively high glass ceilings and fireplaces.   The Lord’s Wing was certainly amazing and luxurious but Harry figured it was sealed only due to paranoia.  During his tour of the third floor, Harry came across a room filled with portraits similar to the halls of Hogwarts. 

“And who are you young sir?” 

Harry spun around at the unknown baritone voice to see amused looking portrait.  The man had shoulder length messy black hair, a faded scar on his chin and a cheeky grin.

“I’m Harry.”  He replied.

The man snorted before giving a small bow.  “And I am Linfred of Stinchombe the founding patriarch of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”

Harry gaped at the man completely shocked that he was meeting the very first Potter.  “How’d you get the name Potter then?”  The moment he finished speaking Harry felt his face grow hot in embarrassment.  Out of all the things he could have said after being told such surprising news, bluntly questioning his ancestor’s name wasn’t in the top five.

Thankfully seeing the humour in Harry’s question Linfred burst out laughing, his silver eyes shining with life.  “Now that is a long story…”

Listening in rapt attention as Linfred explained the beginning of their family line, Harry learnt that he was a Potter because of potions.  During the tenth century Linfred was an accomplished potioneer and master of Herbology, and as such his neighbours regularly saw him pottering around his garden and the nearby woods.  From this he developed a nickname of The Potterer which stuck. 

Hearing all the advancements that were made in potions and healing because of his family’s founder made Harry feel a bit like failure.  He had never been particularly skilled in potions while his ancestor had created Skele-Gro, Wiggenweld, Pepperup and Invisibility potions to name a few.

Linfred coughed dramatically dragging Harry’s focus back.  “What is wrong my boy?”

Biting his lip in contemplation, Harry weighed the options of telling Linfred his incompetence in potions.  It had only taken a few moments for his ancestor’s warm smile and patient expression to wear away his uncertainty.  Within moments, Harry had explained his grades at Hogwarts especially potions.  Rather than get upset or show some level of disappointment, Harry was pleasantly surprised that Linfred instead offered to teach him potions.  Harry quickly accepted with a wide grin as though afraid Linfred would back down if given enough time to realise his mistake.

They made an agreement to meet every day in the Potions lab until Harry had to return to Hogwarts.  In the midst of explaining his idea of a teaching plan with Harry, Linfred paused stroking his curly beard with a contemplative expression.

“Harry my boy.  You’ve just recently become Lord Potter am I correct?”

Not sure where Linfred was going with that sudden question Harry confirmed that he just became Lord Potter.

“Hmm in that case, I insist you go visit the goblins and ensure all legal avenues are covered.  You’ll also probably be expected to present yourself in order to get access to the Potter vaults.”

“What do you mean legal avenues are covered?”

“You are Lord Potter in the areas that matter, such as with the Potter family and the Potter family magic, but the goblins block your entry to your vaults.  You’ll need to explain everything to them and probably perform some tests…nothing too strenuous if I recall Fleamont’s explanation.”

Deciding to take his ancestor’s advice, Harry summoned Qibby and reiterated Linfred’s suggestion.  Without further ado Qibby jumped up and down before snapping her long fingers together sending Harry away with a sharp crack.

 

\--

 Harry Potter - Office of Lord Ragnok

 

When the horrible feeling of magical travel evaporated from him Harry rose shakily off the cold Gringotts floor before awkwardly straightening his clothes and glasses that had almost fallen off his now flushed face.  Despite hating almost all forms of magical travel he should’ve asked Qibby to take him personally; may not be better than flying his own broom but it was certainly better than whatever the hell she did to him.

“Greetings Mr. Potter.”  A stern sounding voice called out.  “It is good to see you have finally arrived.”

Harry spun around and noticed a small goblin with a hooked nose and a large purple scar on the side of his face.  Without paying Harry much more attention the goblin moved to sit behind a large marble desk, seemingly more interested in the parchment now surrounding him than to his presence.

“Err…greetings.  You were expecting me?”  Harry asked clearly surprised.  He had no intention of coming until Linfred encouraged him barely five minutes ago.

With his host occupied Harry turned his attention to the room.  The room Harry had fallen into, which was obviously some kind of office, had a similar design to the main Gringott’s chamber with the same marble floor and pillars at each corner of the room; it even had a cob-web riddled chandelier hanging over the middle of the room, throwing warm light around the chamber. 

“It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet the last member from the House of Potter.”  The goblin beamed up at him gesturing with a knobbly finger to the chair in front of his desk.  “Now there is much to get through and very little time in order to achieve our goals.  Before we start with any official Gringotts business someone wishes to speak with you.”

Even though Harry had only met a handful of goblins in his life, he was certain that this one was either a great actor or truly one in a million.  Normally goblins were stern and vengeful beings but it looked as though nobody bothered to tell the nearly excited goblin before him.

Before Harry had a chance to say another word, the goblin quickly got off his chair and moved to the door behind Harry.  “I will be back momentarily.”  He declared before dashing out of his office.

Harry sat alone in the spacious office with nothing but a crackling sound from the fireplace next to him as company.  Using the seemingly rare moment of peace to his advantage, Harry relaxed into the soft leather of his chair and traced the swirly pattern of the marble beneath his feet with his eyes.    

After what felt like hours, the office door creaked open snapping Harry’s attention away from the floor.  With a deep breath Harry spun around on his chair to see his _guest_ and felt his insides turn to ice.  Standing with his hand still grasping the door handle was his old Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, Remus Lupin.

“Hi Harry.”  Remus said as he slowly made his way to the seat next to Harry opposite the goblin’s mahogany desk. 

As Remus got comfortable Harry whipped his eyes back down but this time to absentmindly stare at his worn shoes.  He could still feel Remus’s eyes fixed on him but Harry felt undeserving of Remus’s warm tone or worried gazes.  It was because of him that his godfather, Remus’s last best friend, had died for no reason. 

Remus audibly sighed.  “I wish there was some way to make what I’m about to tell you easier Prongslet, but I don’t think there is and we don’t really have time.”

Hearing Sirius’s old nickname for him made Harry’s stomach drop and his back straighten.  “I-I’m sorry Remus.”  Harry whispered whilst trying to stop himself from crying. 

“Eh…what for Harry?”

“For Si…for what happened at the Ministry.”  Harry replied still gazing intently down.  “He didn’t have to die.” 

Suddenly Harry was overcome with flashes of memory as though someone was making him relive one of the worst day in his life; watching his friends fight for their lives against Death Eaters, hearing the prophesy that doomed his family and staring helplessly as his godfather was killed in front of him all within an hour.

“rry…Harry…Harry.”  Remus’s insistent tone tore him away from his depressive thoughts and he looked up into Remus’s stormy grey eyes.   “Take a few deep breaths Harry.  Like I said I don’t have long and what I have to tell you is extremely important.”

At the desperate tone of his ex-professor, Harry did as he asked feeling his anxiety drop.  As he felt himself relax, Harry properly looked at Remus for the first time since he walked in and felt his eyes widen in shock.  Remus’s hair was darker and longer than the last time he saw him, which wasn’t that long ago, not to mention he was wearing rich black robes with beautiful silver stitching.  Harry frowned as his mind quickly connected the dots of the man before him as he swiftly wrenched his wand from his pocket and thrusted it between man’s startled eyes.

“Who are you?”  Harry glowered.  “Where is the real Remus Lupin?”

The wizard smirked as his eyes sparkled merrily.  If he didn’t know better, Harry would’ve thought that the wizard had just won the lottery rather than being threatened.  “Very smart Harry, real testament to you James and Lily.  As I’ve told you before they would have been proud.” 

Harry snorted at the man’s arrogance.  Firstly he didn’t seem remotely concerned that he had his wand pointed right at his head, Harry might be still a student but he knew more than enough to cause him great pain.  Secondly once he got a good look at the fake Remus it didn’t take too much to piece together the pieces. 

“Wasn’t that hard.  Seeing as your true appearance is starting to show through, I’m going to guess that you used Polyjuice Potion to mimic Remus.  Also, for the last few years I’ve known Remus he has never worn anything so fancy, he prefers older and more comfortable clothes.

The imposter snorted.  “I think you mean shabby.  I keep telling him that I’d buy some new clothes for him but he insists that he knows best.  Doesn’t matter what he thinks…I know he won’t turn many witch’s heads in rags.”

Harry narrowed his eyes using his whirring emotions to strengthen him.  “Do **not** insult him.  Tell me where Remus is **now.** ”

The humor on the stranger’s face melted at Harry’s tone and the man looked more solemn than before. 

‘ _At least he’s taking this more seriously.  I’ve only got to find out where Remus is and when the goblin gets back I’ll get him to get help.’_   Harry thought to himself.  His instincts might be screaming for him to save Remus himself but he wouldn’t take that risk again.  Rushing in last time had cost Sirius his life, he wouldn’t jeopardise Remus.

“I’ll make you a compromise Harry.  I’ll tell you what I came to tell you and answer anything you want to know.  In return you can keep your wand fixed on me.  Deal?”

Not seeing much in the compromise that wouldn’t benefit him, Harry accepted and tightened his grip further in case he tried anything.  Although he couldn’t use magic without risking expulsion from Hogwarts, he would if need be, but waiting it out for the goblin to return might be the best option.

“First I guess I should say that Remus is fine and currently hiding out in our lair…oh you’d love it Harry.  It’s kinda like a bachelor pad.”

As the man excitedly went on about his ‘lair’ his hair, if possible, turned a few shades darker and his face grew thinner.  Not particularly caring how many bikini clad witch posters were on the imposter’s walls, Harry coughed and bluntly suggested he move on.

“Oh…right.”  The man replied as his dreamy expression faded.  “Anyway, point is Remus is fine I left him with plenty of books to keep his nerdy brain happy.  What I came to tell you Harry is that you’re in danger.”

Harry rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, over the last few years of fighting dragons, basilisks, possessed teachers and Voldemort…I’ve noticed the same thing.”

The man chuckled.  “True enough Prongslet.  But this threat isn’t one you know about and unfortunately it’s from someone you trust.

Harry opened his mouth to yell how crazy he’d have to be to believe that from an imposter but before he could the last of the Polyjuice Potion’s effects wore off and Harry slowly lowered his wand as his mind went blank. 

“Umm…Harry…what’s wrong?”

“Siri?”  Harry managed to whisper even though his throat had become dry as parchment.

The man before him smirked widely and gave him a wink.  “The one and only.” 

Before he realised what was happening his feet leapt over to Sirius and he wrapped his arms tightly around his godfather.  In that moment he didn’t care where they were or how it happened, all that mattered is that his godfather was with him.

“You okay Harry?”  Sirius asked softly as Harry slowly returned to his own chair, refusing to take his eyes off of Sirius as though afraid he would disappear all over again.

“H-How?”  Harry managed to ask feeling completely dumbfounded. 

“It’s a long story Harry but in a nut shell…for the last year or so there have been a few attempts on my life.”  Sirius said cautiously but seeing Harry’s panicked eyes he pushed quickly on.  “I’m fine Harry.  But with my skills combined with Remus’s intellect there was never a reason to worry anyway.”  Sirius confidently boasted flashing Harry a smirk. 

Harry knew that Sirius was a talented wizard and Remus was easily one of the smartest people he’d ever met, but the bags and worry lines around Sirius’ eyes told another story. 

“Anyway, when we realised that someone was trying to kill me, Remus made me contact Gringotts and they offered to help fake my death.  The idea being that not only would he stop hunting me, as I would be dead, but it would give us more room to figure out who’s behind it.  Of course we had to make sure that enough people witnessed it so it would get back to the wormy assassin.”

“…but that doesn’t make sense.”  Harry said running his hands through his dishevelled hair.  “How could you plan faking your death…you didn’t know we’d go to the Ministry.”  

“Never underestimate a Marauder Harry.”  Sirius laughed grinning impishly.  “While we didn’t know you’d head to the Ministry we had a loose plan together and lucky for me Remus is a fast thinker.  As soon as Snape notified the Order of what happened, Remus had jumped into action organising everything.  All I had to do was freeze when I felt Remus put a powerful notice-me-not charm over me whilst the goblin’s illusion died at the hands of my bitch cousin.  Don’t worry it all happened in true Marauder style.”  Sirius finished grinning like a loon.

Feeling incredibly overwhelmed, Harry took a moment to absorb everything.  The facts that Sirius was somehow alive and someone was after him were what he wanted to focus on.  He knew that deep down he was furious of being kept out of the loop like last time but he’d deal with that later.

“So you don’t know who’s after you?”

Sirius mimicked his godson’s earlier action by running his frail looking hand through his matted hair.  “I’m pretty certain but Remus isn’t convinced.”  Sirius replied rolling his eyes playfully.  “Now because I’m in hiding again I shouldn’t stay in one place too long so we should move onto the main reason you’re here.  How much do you know about the Wizengamot and the Ancient Houses?”

Harry shrugged at the question realising that he didn’t know much, usually if something like this came up he’d just ask Hermione.  “I think Malfoy mentioned something about his family being an Ancient House but that’s about it.”

Sirius snorted at Malfoy’s name.  “Yeah I bet he did.  We don’t have much time left before Ragnok returns so this’ll have to be fast.  The Wizengamot is the political power house behind the Wizarding World.  It’s sort of our version of the House of Lords in muggle Britain.  They vote and create new laws and are involved in most trials.  In fact your trial was held in front of the full Wizengamot.”

Remembering the horrid trial he had for using magic to protect his cousin from dementors, Harry recalled the large group of wizards and witches wearing matching robes with a large white ‘W’ on their chest.  “What about the Ancient Houses?”

“They are the oldest and most powerful wizarding families in Britain, most were around before the foundation of Hogwarts itself.   They have a lot of money, influence and power.” 

At Harry’s curious expression, Sirius tried again.  “Each member of an Ancient House is powered by the Family Magic, giving them a power boost and often a skill in a particular magical art like wandless magic.”

“And...you’re a member?”

“Actually I’m Lord Sirius Orion Black III, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.  And it is because of this that someone is after me.  There have been a few attempts to kill me since your fourth year which coincided around the time when Dumbledore asked me to change my will leaving my Lordship and vaults to him and the Order.”

Harry’s draw dropped open.  “You think Dumbledore is trying to kill you?”

Sirius shrugged.  “It’s a real possibility.  Even though he couldn’t assume Lordship, as he isn’t even remotely related to my family, he’d have enough access to the family magic and influence to give him a nice power surge.  It could enable him to make real change and there’s no denying that it’s all very suspicious.  Besides Dumbledore has known for years now that I wasn’t the one who betrayed your parents, yet he hasn’t even bothered trying to get me a fair trial.”

Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed as he fought to process everything Sirius was saying.  Dumbledore could be a traitor, Sirius was alive and a Lord of a powerful family.  “So what is going to happen?”

“Basically I’m going into hiding, I’ll of course change forms every now and again, but as far as anyone outside of Gringotts is concerned I’m dead.  That means that nobody can know I’m alive including Hermione and Ron.  We don’t completely know who we can trust.”

Harry didn’t particularly like the idea of lying to his friends but Sirius did make sense.  The more people who knew, the higher the chance that someone opposing them could find out, because there was no denying it; someone was trying to kill his godfather.  Harry grit his teeth realising that to keep Sirius safe, he’d lie to anyone he needed too. 

“Okay, I won’t say anything.”

Sirius smiled warmly whilst reaching over and ruffling Harry’s hair, much to his irritation.  “Great!  Thanks Prongslet.  But I’m afraid that there is more I need to ask of you.”

“What do you need?”  Harry replied without wasting a breath. 

“Well I’ve changed parts of my will like Dumbledore wanted, but I doubt he’s gonna like the changes.”  Sirius smirked gleefully as his eyes twinkled mysteriously.  “Although one thing I didn’t change is you Harry.  From the moment you were born I formally listed you as my heir, so now that I’m ‘dead’ you’ll get everything including the Black family.”

Harry froze.  “Umm…you’re giving me your family?”

Sirius burst out laughing at Harry’s comment, simultaneously erasing the last shred of guilt and depression that had surrounded Harry’s soul since the Ministry fight.  To hear Sirius laugh like that again was like a balm reminding him that everything was okay and his ‘father’ was okay.  “Not exactly Harry.  You’re going to run the family, taking the duties of Lord Black, though I guess you’ll still be Heir Black as we can’t fake the family magics.”

“Family magics?”  Harry queried remembering Sirius mention something about ancient family magic earlier.

Rather than respond Sirius batted away his question with a disinterested hand.  “Not important right now Harry, I can’t stay too much longer so any questions you’ll have to ask Ragnok.  I need you to take control and protect the Black family whilst I’m hiding, which will also protect it from other’s hands.” 

Harry could barely believe what he was being told; his godfather wanted him, a fifteen year old, to run and protect his family.  “Wait…you want me to lead your family?  But I thought you said you were the last Black.”  He felt certain that last time he was with Sirius and he showed him the Black family tree, he was the last one left after his brother and parents died. 

Sirius smiled.  “I may have not gotten on well with my family when I was younger but the Black family isn’t what it used to be.  As much as I wish we could talk more Harry, I want to explain further of what will happen.  Gringotts will perform some tests and witness you properly becoming Heir Black.  Once they are sure you are ready, they’ll escort you to the Black Manor where you’ll be safe from Voldemort and Dumbledore.  It has the best wards in Britain other than Hogwarts itself.  Oh and before I forget here…”

Harry watched as Sirius began rummaging in his robes pockets before pulling a massive book from inside his robes.  Judging by the size of the gigantic black tome Harry was certain Sirius had been hiding it in his pocket using a secret internal expansion charm.  Taking the book from Sirius, Harry ran his hands over the cover taking in the white emblem on the cover. 

Suddenly three sharp knocks echoed around the office drawing both Harry and Sirius’s attention.

“Looks like our time is up.”  Sirius declared unhappily as he rose from his seat and pulled Harry into a swift hug.  “I’m sorry to ask this of you but I’m out of options and you are the only person I can trust completely with this.  But I won’t leave you completely alone in this, I swear that I’ll help however I can.”

Then in a swirl of colour Sirius disappeared from his arms leaving Harry momentarily alone in the goblin’s office once more.  As though sensing Sirius’s abrupt departure, the office door swung open revealing Ragnok with a toothy grin.

“I see that your guest’s unique portkey is still operating well.”  Ragnok smirked as he moved over to his desk and retook his seat.  “Now that he has left however, we should begin.”

Shaking himself off, Harry slowly sat back down and faced Ragnok.  “Begin?”

Ragnok rose an eyebrow as though surprised by his question.  “Yes…begin Mr Potter.  Firstly we shall complete the process of you becoming Heir Black and Lord Potter, then we’ll need to review your godfather’s will.  With you as his legal heir already you are hereby able to hear particular sections of his last will and testament in full before the official reading next week.  People will be suspicious if you haven’t already heard it.  We must keep up appearances.”

“Err…right.” Harry replied weakly as Ragnok chuckled quietly to himself.

“As I’m sure Lord Black has already explained about the Black Family Grimoire, please continue Mr Potter.”  Ragnok requested as his bleak eyes focused on him expectantly.

“The Black Family’s what?”

Harry watched as the goblin’s right eye twitched in irritation.  “Do you mean to say Mr Potter that Lord Black didn’t bother explaining any of this to you?” 

Ragnok’s once friendly voice abruptly grew lower and took on a dangerous tone, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“No, no Lord Ragnok.  He did explain the situation, the ancient houses and that I needed to help run the Black family for him.  He had just given me the book…umm…grimoire when you knocked.  I’m sure he had every intention of explaining, we just ran out of time.”  Harry blurted out quickly, eager to pacify the peeved goblin and defend Sirius.  Judging by the small humph Ragnok released after his explanation, Harry doubted that he was successful doing either.

“Mr Potter.  The book you’re holding is the Black Family Grimoire.  It basically holds the history and secrets of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.  Only the Lord and their heir can safely open the book and read its contents.”

“What happens if they aren’t the Lord or Heir?”

“Each family is different Heir Black but if my memory serves me correctly, if they opened the book their skin would slowly melt away.”

Harry supressed a shiver at the evil protective spells on the book and Ragnok’s cruel grin.  He was certain that the goblin would love to see such magic in effect.

“But onto business…” With that Ragnok opened a draw on his left and pulled out a roll of parchment held in place by a long black ribbon.  Harry watched as the goblin casually removed the ribbon, letting it fall onto the desk, as he unfurled it.

He wasn’t entirely sure why but Harry felt a unease rise up within him as he quietly watched the goblin’s eyes dart quickly back and forth across the parchment.  Thankfully after what felt like years, Ragnok cleared his throat signalling he was ready.

“It appears that Lord Sirius Black has made several donations to the Ancient and Noble families of Longbottom, Greengrass and Ollivander.  He has even called in a few debts from the Ancient and Noble families of Rosier, Lestrange and Malfoy.”  Seeing Ragnok’s greedy eyes light up gave Harry the impression that whoever runs those families wouldn’t be happy at the will reading. 

“What do you mean debts?” 

Ragnok shrugged.  “It depends Heir Black.  Based on a cursory reading on the Black Ancestral vault’s ledger I did earlier, I believe that nearly seventy years ago Lord Rosier borrowed nearly 50,000 galleons from the then Lady Black.  Whereas I believe Lord Lestrange owes a life debt to your godfather.  By calling this in Lord Black will ensure his family isn’t considered weak by letting such things wane.”

Harry could tell that Ragnok didn’t like being interrupted by questions, so he ignored his desire to ask about the Malfoy family. 

“Even though you are already his heir, Lord Black has worded his will to publically declare you as his heir and that everything will be shifted into your name; all vaults, properties and the like now are yours to control Heir Black.  Do you accept?”

While he personally thought that Sirius was asking the wrong person to take this responsibility, he was the closest thing he had to a father; if Sirius needed him to step up and help, he would do it.

“I accept.”

Ragnok grinned showing two rows of sharp and jagged teeth.  “Excellent.”  With a snap of his fingers a large crystal ball appeared on the desk between them with a thud.  “First Mr Potter, I need you to hold onto this with both hands please.”

Following the goblin’s instructions, Harry picked it up and held it firmly in his hands.  For a while nothing happened, other than flashbacks of Trelawney’s sweltering Divination tower.  Just when he was contemplating asking what was meant to happen, the crystal ball grew warm and in its swirling depths, three images slowly emerged sending a bombardment of color across the room.  Harry’s eyes widened as they fixed on the creatures appearing one by one.

From the far right was a proud looking griffin, a regal phoenix and a ferocious black dragon with unsettling purple eyes. 

“…Potter…Mr Pottter…”

Harry startled, ripping his eyes away from the brilliant creatures inside the crystal ball to a shocked looking Ragnok.

“Sorry.”  Harry rasped before clearing his throat sheepishly.  “What were you saying Master Ragnok?”

“It appears as though you are next in line for multiple lordships Mr Potter.”  Ragnok repeated as his surprised expression melted into a smirk.  “The crystal in your hands reads a wizard or witches magical signature and can’t be tricked in any fashion.  It is precisely that reason why we use it for confirming a client’s identity or heritage.”

“So what did those creatures represent?”  Harry asked as he carefully handed the crystal ball back over.

“Each of those creatures you see before you Mr Potter are the guardians of particular ancient families.  As you are already Lord Potter and Heir Black, I was expecting only the two but it appears you’re able to claim the lordship of another family line.”

“W-what?”  Harry stuttered.

Ragnok grinned.  “This is actually quite a significant moment as this claim hasn’t been seen in the wizarding world for many years.  But before anything else you must decide if you want to claim it.”

Having only just felt calmer since discovering Sirius was alive Harry felt those overwhelming feelings return.  All he wanted was to be normal and have a family.  Since he became Voldemort’s target however it appeared that normal will have to wait many years, but perhaps he could feel a least a little more connected to the family he never knew.

“Before I answer I’ve just got two questions.  Firstly which family are you referring to and can you explain more about the families and what a lord does?”

Seeing Ragnok’s large nostrils flare, Harry was certain that he didn’t appreciate the question but thankfully his only response was to take a calming breath before speaking.  “In answer to your first question Heir Black, the Hebridean Black dragon is the symbol of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.  The phoenix is the guardian of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and finally the griffin belongs to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw.”

Harry froze.  “Ravenclaw?  As in founder of Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw?”

Appearing not to care of Harry’s sudden panic, Ragnok nodded his heavy looking head with a pensive demeanour.  “Indeed.  I believe that while the family had always been represented by the griffin, the Ravenclaw founder personally used an eagle as her emblem.”

Harry couldn’t believe that he was related to one of the great founders of Hogwarts.

“Now to your last question there are approximately twenty eight active noble families left and each obviously has a lordship. These families have long and complex histories that stretch back past the middle ages. The Lord of a family is responsible for each member of their family and therefore acts as an authority figure in their house. To remain in your family means that you are protected by your Lord and your family’s magic, but break your family’s beliefs and you can be disowned.  Now not to push you but I do have other appointments today, so I must ask if you wish to claim the Ravenclaw family as well?”

Gathering his thoughts quickly as Ragnok seemed to grow more impatient with every passing second, Harry nodded. 

“Excellent Mr Potter.  Griphook!”  Ragnok bellowed causing the veins in his neck to momentarily protrude from under his skin.  With seconds the familiar goblin skidded into the room wearing thick black leather and had a medieval looking mace attached to his waist.

“Yes Lord Ragnok?”

“Get me all the details for Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black and Ravenclaw.”  He barked.

Without sparing Harry a glance, Griphook was once again running out of the office to fulfil his Lord’s orders.  Suddenly in a flash of blue light numerous scrolls and boxes appeared on the desk.  Casting his eye over the large rolls of parchment, Harry groaned internally.  ‘ _I only just finished with Hogwarts; last thing I want is more homework.’_ He thought bitterly to himself.

Harry then spent a gruelling thirty minutes signing numerous parchments and undergoing several tests until Ragnok was satisfied. 

“Excellent Mr Potter.  Now you need to review the quick overview we have on the Potter and Black families before you put on the Ravenclaw ring and once the family’s magic has accepted you as lord of their house, I will quickly review your accounts and send you on your way.”  Ragnok declared passing over a formal looking piece of parchment.

 _**Ancient and Noble House of Black** _ **  
** **_Toujours Pur._ **

Lord Sirius Orion Black III  
  
Heir Harry James Potter Black

 

**Vault Details**

 

Ancestral Black Family Vault - Number 10 - 16,225,119 galleons.

 _-Weekly allowance to Remus Lupin Black -  5,000 galleons_  
-Weekly allowance to Draco Cygnus Black - 3,000 galleons  
-Weekly allowance to Narcissa Black -3,000 galleons  
\- Weekly allowance to Bellatrix Lestrange - 3,000 galleons

 

Harry James Potter – Vault Number 835 – 100,339 galleons.  
Remus Lupin – Vault Number 829 – 100,103 galleons.  
Narcissa Black – Vault Number 836 – 30,330 galleons.  
Draco Cygnus Black - Vault Number 837 – 15,142 galleons.

  
  
**Property Details**

 

12 Grimmauld Place, London - Ancestral Home of Black Family.  
151 Benson Avenue, London – Black Manor

36 Charing Cross Road, London - Magical Menagerie  
18a Charing Cross Road, London – Apothecary

 

**Current Family**

  
  
Lord Sirius Orion Black III  
Heir Harry James Potter Black  
Steward Remus Lupin Black  
Healer Narcissa Black  
_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_  
Draco Black  
Andromeda Tonks nee Black - _Disowned_  
Nymphadora Tonks – _Disowned_

**Beings**

 

House Elf - Kreacher – Ancestral Home of Black Family.

Harry was shocked seeing just how rich Sirius was but completely gobsmacked seeing Draco, Narcissa and Bellatrix labelled as family and collecting money from his godfather.  Not wanting to let his anger get the best of him, Harry moved onto the next scroll being presented to him.

 

 _**Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
** _ **_Arbitrium est potestas_ **

 

**Lord Harry James Potter**

 

**Vault Details**

Ancestral Potter Family Vault - Number 44 – 11,122,821 galleons

  
\- _Monthly withdrawal to Vault Number 562 – 50,000 galleons._

 

Harry Potter - Vault 687 – 100,033 galleons

**Property Details**

 

72 Bronx Road Aspley – Potter Manor  
11 Wentworth Lane, London – Potter Estate  
4 Godric’s Hollow – Potter Cottage – Destroyed

 

**Family**

 

Lord Harry James Potter

 

**Beings**

 

House Elf – Qibby – Ancestral Home of the Potter Family.

Harry looked from the parchment listing his family’s details with a perplexed expression.  “Lord Ragnok…who owns vault 562?”

“Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont' forget to comment and give a kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Please don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
